ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends Of Tomorrow (CW)
Legends Of Tomorrow '''is a TV show released by the CW, as part of the Arrowverse. It is a spin-off of '''The Flash and Arrow. Cast Legends Of Tomorrow 1st Team Atom/Ray Palmer - Brandon Routh White Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Firestorm/Martin Stein/Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond - Vincent Garber/Jason Rusch/Robbie Amell Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders - Ciara Renee Rip Hunter - Arthur Darvill Heatwave/Mick Rory - Dominic Purcell Captain Cold/Leonard Snart - Wentworth Miller Hawkman/Carter Hall - Joe Manganiello 2nd Team ''' Rip Hunter - Arthur Darvill John Constantine - Matt Ryan Vixen/Mari McCabe - Megalyn Echikunwoke Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro - Rila Fukushima White Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Captain Cold/Leonard Start - Wentworth Miller '''Villains Vandal Savage - Jeffrey Dean Morgan Scandal Savage - Nina Dobrev The Thinker - Mark Pellegrino Deadline - Jared Padalecki The Bug-Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan - Emily Kinney Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold - Graham Shiels Deathstroke/Slade Wilson - Manu Bennet Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow - Danielle Panabaker Reverse Flash/Eobard Thawne - Tom Cavanagh Zoom/Edward Thawne - Rick Cosnett Chronos/David Clinton - Jensen Ackles Other Heroes Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Stephen Amell The Flash/Barry Allen - Grant Gustin Felicity Smoak - Emily Bett Rickards Vibe/Cisco Ramon - Carlos Valdes Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance - Katie Cassidy Guardian/John Diggle - David Ramsey The Flash/Jay Garrick - Teddy Sears Red Arrow/Thea Queen - Willa Holland Wildcat/Ted Grant - J.R. Ramirez Huntress/Helena Bertellini - Jessica De Gouw Kid Flash/Wally West - Trevor Jackson Episodes Season 1 # Pilot Villains - Deadline (Jared Padalecki), Savage Army (Various Actors) 2. Heroes Villains - The Thinker (Mark Pellegrino), Savage Army (Various Actors) 3. The Immortal Villains - Vandal Savage (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Savage Army (Various Actors) 4. Tartarus Villains - Vandal Savage (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Scandal Savage (Nina Dobrev), Savage Army (Various Actors) 5. Rogues Gallery Villains - Bug-Eyed Bandit (Emily Kinney), Solomon Grundy (Graham Shiels), Scandal Savage (Nina Dobrev), Savage Army (Various Actors) 6. Cover Me Villains - Scandal Savage (Nina Dobrev), Solomon Grundy (Graham Shiels), Vandal Savage (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Savage Army (Various Actors) 7. Salvation Villains - Vandal Savage (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Savage Army (Various Actors) Season 2 # Time And Time Again Villains - Chronos (Jensen Ackles) 2. One By One Villains - Chronos (Jensen Ackles), Reverse Flash (Tom Cavanagh), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 3. Lost But Not Forgotten Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Zoom (Rick Cosnett), Chronos (Jensen Ackles) 4. Dark Future Villains - Rogues (Golden Glider - Peyton List, Prism - Paul Anthony, Weather Wizard - Liam McIntyre), Professor Zoom (Grant Gustin), Dark Archer (Stephen Amell) 5. Crime And Punishment Villains - Professor Zoom (Grant Gustin), Dark Archer (Stephen Amell) 6. Straight Time Villains - Chronos (Jensen Ackles), Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Zoom (Rick Cosnett), Reverse Flash (Tom Cavanagh), Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker), Deadshot (Michael Rowe), Ra's Al Ghul (Mark Nable), League Of Assassins) 7. Eternity Villains - Chronos (Jensen Ackles), Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Zoom (Rick Cosnett), Reverse Flash (Tom Cavanagh), Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker), Deadshot (Michael Rowe), Ra's Al Ghul (Mark Nable), League Of Assassins)